1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing units and, more specifically, to a dispensing unit for contact lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable contact lenses come in a variety of packaging types. One type is the individual packet in which each contact lens is packaged in its own disposable sterile packet. Typically, the packet is made of a vacuum-formed cup with a fused plastic lid sealing the lens in the cup. Another type of disposable packed is an envelope made of two fused plastic sheets.
One problem with individual packets is that the user must be careful to ensure that the correct lens is placed in the correct eye. If the user is hurried, a left eye lens might be inadvertently placed in the user""s right eye.
Therefore, there is a need for a contact lens dispensing system that facilitates placing a contact lens in the correct eye.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention which, in one aspect, is a contact lens dispensing unit having a top, an opposite bottom, a front and an opposite back. A left upright member has a left top end and an opposite left bottom end, the left upright member defines a left channel therein that is capable of receiving therein a stacked plurality of prepackaged contact lenses. The left upright member also defines a left opening, adjacent the front and the left bottom end, through which a prepackaged contact lens may pass. A right upright member has a right top end and an opposite right bottom end. The right upright member defines a right channel therein that is capable of receiving therein a stacked plurality of prepackaged contact lenses. The right upright member also defines a right opening, adjacent the front and right bottom end, through which a prepackaged contact lens may pass. The right upright member is adjacent to the left upright member so that when viewed from the front, the right upright member is to the right of the left upright member. An attachment device, coupled to the back, facilitates securing the dispensing unit to a wall.
These and other aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the following drawings. As would be obvious to one skilled in the art, many variations and modifications of the invention may be effected without departing from the spirit and scope of the novel concepts of the disclosure.